What a Hyuuga Wants
by the-undefined
Summary: …he always gets. The wooing and failed wooing of one Neji Hyuuga to a certain weapons mistress. Nejiten.


**What a Hyuuga Wants…**

**Summary:** …he always gets. The wooing (and failed wooing) of one Neji Hyuuga to a certain weapons mistress. Nejiten.

**Rating:** M for safety. Because I've been in a cursing mood. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** Self explanatory.

**Warnings:** OOCness and slight crack abounds. Don't ask what I was on when I wrote this. I don't remember. xD

**Author's note:** I finished the crazy project that was my best friend's sweet sixteen gift so I have time to write.

.:.

"Tenten will you marry me?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly Neji. Let's get back to training."

He glared at her. _Hard_.

"This is a very serious matter Tenten. Will you marry me?"

"Nope."

Obviously said glare was not having an effect on her. He opted to glare harder to see if it penetrated. No luck.

"I have a ring. I asked nicely. What more do you want of me Tenten?"

"Gee, I don't know… a little romance would be nice I suppose."

"Tenten. Marry. Me."

"Neji. I. Will. Not."

Then she turned on him and threw a set of shuriken at him, which forced him to dodge. He retaliated with a few short hand seals and a move to hit her in the arm. Training was officially back in session.

And that was the end of that.

.:.

Or not.

Tenten rubbed her temples. Neji had been following her around for the past two weeks, popping up in random spots to pester her about marrying him or as he put it 'attempt to win her love.' She was pretty sure he got that off of Lee or Gai from the dry way he said it, but she couldn't be quite sure with all the crazy things he'd done recently. Yet no matter how many times she declined, he wouldn't give up. Damn that man was annoying. Didn't he know when to leave well enough alone? But of course he didn't. He was the Hyuuga prodigy. As such, he expected everything when he wanted it because he wanted it.

But since when was he willing to go to such great lengths to get it? His pride must have suffered a brutal beating within the past two weeks. He would pop up constantly to spring the question on her and she would face endless embarrassment from her peers and old ladies around her who would exclaim at how cute young love was and fawn over them. (There was also the unfortunate incident where Lee and Gai happened to be around. She could still hear the cries of youth ringing in her head.)

And of course it was always difficult to put him down nicely. Especially in public places with said old ladies who would scold her for not taking his proposition ("It's not every day a woman is asked to join such an illustrious clan!").

She shuddered. Yes, these past two weeks had been utter hell. And his attempts to woo her had been ridiculous. She'd really been only joking about the romance. She knew that Neji and romance did not equate nor would they ever. She gave a slight snort in remembrance. It was still funny as hell to see him try.

.:.

There had been cheesy pick-up lines.

"_You must have fallen from heaven because you look just like an angel. Marry me?" Neji said in complete monotone._

"_Neji if you're going to use cheesy pick-up lines, at least hide the book so I don't see you reading directly out of it!"_

.:.

There had been late night rendezvous.

"_Neji why the hell are you climbing up to my window? I know you can just jump."_

_Neji pointedly ignored her and continued scaling her wall._

"_Neji what the hell are you wearing?!"_

_He stood to the side of her balcony facing her in ludicrously brightly colored puffy western clothing, a rose in hand. Tenten wondered what poor circus freak he'd robbed in order to get the outfit. He cleared his throat._

_She looked at him expectantly._

_He glared._

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_You're supposed to say: Neji, Neji, wherefore art thou Neji?" He said huffily. "It won't work unless you say your lines."_

_She looked at him as if he had just gone completely crazy (which he might well have)._

_He glared._

"_I thought all girls were supposed to know this shit. Say: __Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a- um… what is your last name?__"_

_Not bothering with a response, she simply shoved him off the balcony and hoped the head injury would bring him back to normal._

.:.

There was of course, the unfortunate bar incident.

"_My heaaarrttt willll goooo oooooonnnnnn!!"_

_Neji leaped off stage, swaying slightly as Celine Dion faded into the background._

"_Tentennnnn marry meeee. Pleaseeee?"_

"_Nejiiiii. Making your words loooonger does not make you drunk. I know for a fact your drink had no alcohol in it."_

_There was a lot of snickering among the rest of the people at the bar. The Hyuuga merely glared at them all and sulked for the rest of the night._

.:.

And of course, there had been awkward nights out.

"_We're going to the old playground," intoned Neji._

"_Um… alright."_

"_Stand here under these monkey bars."_

"_Errr… why?"_

_Neji gracefully flipped upside down on said monkey bars, grabbed a very surprised Tenten, and kissed her upside down. Right on cue, it began to rain._

_Tenten broke the kiss apart to try and figure out why it was raining only on them and not the rest of the park. She looked up to see Naruto with a watering can. He eeped, said something about being bribed in ramen coupons, and ran away, dropping the watering can._

_When she turned to Neji, a questioning look on her face. He merely shrugged saying,_

"_It worked for Spiderman."_

.:.

And here he came again. Neji had apparently found her once more when she oh-so-obviously did not want to be found. He ignored her glare.

"Tenten marry me. Or I'll have to walk in to the Akatsuki's den and hand myself over to be tortured."

She glared at him. Of all the stupid reasons to get married to someone!

"Neji you are abso- bloody –lutely fucking _heartless_. You can't put that kind of pressure on me in order to force me to marry you!"

"Hn. Well you would know about heartless-ness wouldn't you? You're the one who took my goddamn heart."

She blinked.

He blinked.

"Neji that is the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"Hn" was his only response. He looked like he was blushing slightly from embarrassment. He must've spent all night coming up with it. Of course the prodigy would have figured out what she'd respond with… and come up with something in return. She wondered if he realized the extent of his own corniness though.

She sighed. She'd have to get it out of him sooner or later. Goodness knows she'd wonder for the rest of her life otherwise.

"Neji," she started, "why is it that you really want to marry me?"

He semi-glared at her with a look clearly labeled _you're stupid_.

"Why would anyone want to get married to anybody Tenten?"

"Gee I don't know. Because their clan told them they had to get married in two weeks because they were of marrying age and they didn't know any other girls and/or couldn't stand the rest of Konoha's female population so they decided to ask the only girl they spoke with at all to marry them. Only that girl said no so they're getting more and more frantic especially because today is the last day of the two week period!" she finished angrily. The dam of two weeks of dealing with a ridiculous Hyuuga was beginning to leak.

Of course, he remained unfazed by her show of temper.

"Hn. Close."

"Yeah? What am I missing? Please enlighten me," she mocked.

"What you said, it's all true. But you're forgetting the little bit about the boy who fell in love with the stubborn little girl who escaped fate. You're forgetting the little bit about how he's kind of stubborn and wouldn't admit that he'd fallen in love. You're forgetting the little bit about how he wouldn't have made a move unless prompted because he doesn't really get love anyway. You're forgetting the little bit about how he'd never lay his life on the line for anything other than something he cared about, or his pride for that matter. You're forgetting the little bit about how a marriage is damned useless without love."

He stood a little straighter obviously proud at having completed his monologue (though he did his best not to show it). She chose to ignore it.

Instead she stared at him (not for the first time that day).

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me in one go."

Neji deflated.

"Is that all you have to say?"

She stared him thoughtfully for another few moments. He regarded her silence as a final rejection. His shoulders sagged and he turned quickly to walk away with as much dignity as possible intact (though that had been pretty ruined by his endless attempts at getting her to marry him).

Her arm reached out and spun him back toward her, bringing him practically nose to nose with her. Their breaths intermingled.

She glared at him.

"And YOU'RE forgetting the part where the girl never knew the guy cared, never had a way to know. You're forgetting the part where she always thought that he never regarded her as higher than a teammate. You're forgetting the part where she left clues a mile wide so she assumed that he knew of her feelings. You're forgetting the part where she felt like he was just taking advantage of her feelings. You're forgetting the part where she's pretty sure that she won't ever marry if not for love. But most importantly you're forgetting that she loves him so damned much that she wouldn't risk being married to him without love because she'd die if he didn't love her back."

Neji's breathing grew shallower.

"Does this mean…?"

She grinned cheekily at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes!"

His face grew happy and she was pretty damned sure he was smiling.

He kissed her soundly, breaths becoming one as lips meshed and tongues wrestled.

A little while later, they broke for air. She grinned at him affectionately.

"So what would you have done if I didn't agree to marry you today?"

He gave a smirk.

"Well this was really my last ditch-effort to get you to agree. Do you really want to know plan B?"

She nodded.

"I would've knocked you unconscious and bound a chakra infused ring to your skin until you decided you loved me. You would have figured out you loved me eventually. I used every damned romantic tactic in the book. Nobody could withstand my charms for long."

Tenten's eye twitched.

"Why does that not surprise me? Egotistic bastard."

His smirk widened.

"Because what a Hyuuga wants, he always gets."

"Does that apply to females too?"

"Yeah I guess so," he replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Then I suppose as an almost Hyuuga, there is nothing to save you from my wrath."

Tenten's eye gleamed. Neji's smirk shrank. He grew slightly worried.

"Um… Tenten?"

"You've got a five second head start. And you only get that because I love you so much."

"Tenten is this really necessary?"

"5…"

He gave an eep and dashed off. She gave chase, laughing all the while. What followed was a lot of happy laughter and indignant cries.

.:.

Lee and Gai watched from a distance.

"Ah young love…" Gai remarked, tears beginning to form. He turned to Lee and gave a slight nod of affirmation.

Simultaneously they both burst out, "THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL ALWAYS PREVAIL!!"

Somewhere in Konoha, the two other team members of Team Gai cringed.

.:.

**Author's Note:** Yeah I have no idea either. Didn't know how to end it and all that… whoops? Obvious revision notes would be much appreciated because it hasn't been checked for anything other than Word's spelling and grammar (and we all know that Word misses a LOT). Corniness and OOC-ness was unfortunately inevitable. You should have gotten that much from the summary. Real Neji would never attempt to 'woo' anyone.


End file.
